List of episodes for Kuromajo-san ga Tooru!!
Episode List Episode 1- The School's Ghost Story Vs. The Black Witch (学校の怪談ＶＳ黒魔女さん, ''Gakkō no Kaidan Vs. Kuro Majo) April 04,2012 (Japanese) and July 01,2012 (English)' Choco woke up one morning to find Gyubid flow above her and that she is the only one that can see her. Even though she told her it was accident, Gyubid still wants train Choco to become a Black Witch so that she doesn't go back to the Spirit World. One day in school, Megu told Choco that the school is haunted with ghost. In classroom, Mai propose to solve this pheonomena by creating the Psychic Phenomena Investigation Committee and put Choco in charge, much to her dismay. However, Gyubid said to take the opportunity for her debut as a Black Witch. Later at night in school Gyubid and Choco spotted Mr. Matsuoka, Choco's homeroom teacher walking the halls. Choco created a magic circle and manifested a spirit of Iwata, which is comsumed of depression because of the name "Kuishinbo" (he eats three servings of lunch) given to him by Matsuoka and is constantly may fun by other classmates of because of it. The spirit scares Matsuoka with it "buried feelings". The next day, Matsuoka apologizes to Iwata and Iwata allows him to call him "Yokozuna", his original nickname. Episode 2- Black Witch Rides a Bike ''(サイクリングです 黒魔女さん) ''April 11, 2012 (Japanese) and July 08, 2012 (English) Choco came back home after school and ask Gyubid to teach her how to make it rain. She said the reason is that Mai asked all the committees to go on a bicycle ride to show friendship and that she doesn't know how to ride a bike. Even though Gyubid laughed at her, she still willing to help her. On the way, Choco saw Megu practicing riding a bicycle and leaves her in privacy. Gyubid gives Choco flying magic potion make it look like she "riding" her bike and also is given a dress ribbon to balance herself since she is very poor at it. Choco manage to "ride" her bike through the whole way with everyone. Megu lost control of her bike when coming downhill. Choco use her magic to save Megu from the river. Megu admits that she doesn't know how to ride a bike, which Choco privately admits that also doesn't too. When everyone heads back, Choco found out she couldn't use the magic anymore and Gyubid pointed out that she washed her magic potion off with the towel when she was drying herself. Episode 3- The Black Witch is Super Popular (黒魔女さん おおいにモテる'') April 18, 2012 (Japanese) and July 15, 2012 (English) Ashura and Ryotaro arguing again about whether psyhic phenomena was truth or lies. To end the settlement, Mai ask Choco to be the judge to see whose right. After telling her, Gyubid takes this settlement as a love triangle, much to Choco's embarrassment. They both meet both boy and have good points: Ryotaro has a collection of limited edition Gyubie dolls which Gyubid is obsessed with and Ashura studies White Magic which is powerful as Black Magic. Later that night, Choco came up with an idea to make them both nervous. The next day, Ashura and Ryotaro both made an attempt on prove their arguement. However, both of them cheated (Ashura use magnetic dices so he can fool Ryotaro that magically stack together and Ryotaro installed a device that viberated table to prove he was right) and Choco declared there is no winner. Afterward, it was revealed that Choco and Gyubid used an anxiety spell to make Ashura and Ryotaro both so nervous that they resort to cheating. Gyubid said despite this drawback the boy won't give up on her after trying this hard, in which Choco blushed again embarrassed. Episode 4- It's First Love, Black Witch (初恋ですよ黒魔女さん) ''April 25, 2012 (Japanese) and July 22, 2012 (English) During school, a transfer student name Lulu Remon is assigned to Chiyoko's class and is staying there for a month. Even though she made enemies with Mai and the other girls, Kojima (Ero-Ace) stood by her and fell in love with her. Chiyoko thinks its love at first sight, but Gyubid says it isn't. A few days later, Chiyoko went with Gyubid to check out the town cemetery when Chiyoko mention that Lulu turned over Ero-Ace's bread which indicated to Gyubid that its is a sign of sacrifice. They both found out that Lulu was cheating in becoming a Black Witch by sacrificing a human once a month as a bribe and what worse the one taking the offers is Gyubid's former instructor and first love, Lord Exnome. After the sacrifice was thwarted and Lulu retreated, Gyubid erased the classmates' and the teacher's memories of Lulu. However, Gyubid is still upset that her instructor was the one behind to whole scheme. Episode 5- The Black Witch and the Great Kitty Cat Rebellion (黒魔女さんのネコネコ大騒動'') May 9, 2012 (Japanese) and July 29, 2012 (English) While Choco was play with Yumi with the cats, Mai and her friends ran to her complaining about a gypsy merchant ripping them off giving them black press-on fingernails that they can't take off. Gyubid came back from her small trip with her familar cat, Mew Mew. She mention that familars can help witch with multiple curse and witches gain ownship of the familar by giving it a name. Choco mention to Gyubid about the gypsy merchant and assumes he is a magicial pebbler from the Spirit World making bad sells to kids. Choco went back, as a black witch, and found out that the pebbler is the kids into cat people to sell in the Spirit World with the help of his familar cat, Kuu. Using Gyubid's advice, Choco renamed the cat Rabi (name of the cat that Yumi was looking for) to gain ownship and change everyone back to normal. With this success, Choco is now a fifth rank witch and is given a smart phone to see her progress. Episode 6- The Black Witch Goes to Harajuku (黒魔女さん原宿へゆ) May 16, 2012 Choco was read her spell book and came across ghost summoning. Gyubid told her that in for it to work, you have press your chest and walk 5900 steps to a graveyard. Megu came by her house and ask Choco if she came go to Harajuku shopping district since her mother is sick. When shopping clothes around Harajuku, a fashion editor name Rei appear before them and ask if they could model for them. Megu agreed to it much to Choco's dismay when she found Rei was doing a Gothic Lolita theme. When Rei was photoshooting Megu and Choco around town, Choco found a few things strange: they asked to pose pressing their chest and that she was counting how many steps they walked. As Choco arrived at the cemetery (Megu was lead to another part of the cemetery by Rei's photograper), she realized that Rei was trying to summon a ghost. She used a ghost extermination spell that Gyubid taught her that morning and sent Rei, who was really a ghost, to the Spirit World. Gyubid told Choco that Rei found because she constant pressing her chest (happen when she and Megu were trying on clothes, she pressed her chest signaling the clothes was "no good"). When Choco and Gyubid head to Megu's location, they found there was no worry because Megu wasn't good in pronouncing kanji correctly. Episode 7- The Black Witch and the Horror Field Trip (黒魔女さんとホラーな遠足) May 23. 2012 Choco goes on a class trip with her class. While there, Mai points out that Rio is missing from the class and Kyou told them she ran off somewhere. Choco, Mai, Riku and Mr. Matsuoka follow a trail of candy wrappers which lead to an abandoned house. As the doors closed behind them suddenly, Choco fell through a secret doorway and bumped into Gyubid who was trying to follow her. Gyubid said a black witch Baba Gaga lured Rio to the house with candy so she can eat her. Choco wants to save Rio, so Gyubid told her to challege Baba to a game since she love game. Choco challeged Baba to a game of dice and got the highest number use a get-lucky spell. Choco used a splitting spell, which Gyubid taught before the trip, to get a bigger number than the number Baba got. Baba got frustrated and left while Gyubid erased everyone's memory of the event. Episode 8- The Black Witch Fails at Love and Cooking (黒魔女さんは恋と料理が苦手) May 30, 2012 Mai invite the class to a picnic including Choco. After finding out that Gyubid made a poor lunch her, Takami volunteered to cook for her as long she can gather ingredients. Choco found ukon and gave it to Takami to cook with the carp he caught in the nearby river. Ryotaro and Ashura got jealous of him cooking for Choco, but Takami let them taste the food which they both say it's delicious. However, everyone saw this and ate the rest of the food to Choco's demise. But after awhile, they all suddenly fall love which surprised Choco. Gyubid, who was nearby, told her the vegatable she found wasn't a ukon, it was a charm root from the Spirit which has the ability to made people who eat them fall in love. To end the ability, Choco has to dig the same place where the charm root was and stand in it with a boy when chant the spell (it is require for a boy and a girl to be in the spot). Unable to pick between Ryotaro and Ashura, Gyubid wrote both name on two card and ask Choco to pick one which ended up been Ryotaro. Once the charm ended, everyone turn to normal and gets into a raucous. Choco found the cards Gyubid wrote on and found out that she wrote Ryotaro's name on both of them. Choco found that Gyubid purposely put the charm root there so that Choco and Ryotaro can fall in love and get some of his Gyuubi dolls that Gyubid love so much. Gyubid erased everyone's memory of what happened. However unaware to both of the witches, Kyou was not effected by it and has complete memory of what happened. Episode 9- The Black Witch Exorcism Challeage (黒魔女さん厄払いに挑戦する) June 13, 2012